


Come on Baby, Play Me Like a Love Song

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 100 kinks, Blow Jobs, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Frottage, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Sure, Mags didn’t want his hair pulled, but maybe…





	Come on Baby, Play Me Like a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Discovering Boundaries  
> Title from Bloom by Troye Sivan

“No marks, my dude,” Taako says, gently pushing Magnus away from his neck when he feels the human’s teeth. “I gotta reputation to uphold.” Magnus hums in agreement, moving instead to kiss down Taako’s chest, stopping to tease a nipple which rewards Magnus with a high moan from the elf beneath him. Magnus’ lips move down, down, down until they’re teasing at the head of Taako’s cock, hot breath ghosting over the tip and making Taako shiver. “C’mon already,” Taako demands, only to let out a whine when Magnus pulls away slightly.

“Bossy little thing, aren’t we?” Magnus asks, and Taako huffs, eyes rolling and arms crossing.

“I’d be less bossy if _someone_ was being less of a fucking tease- _Magnus!”_

Magnus takes Taako’s dick in his mouth, down to the base, and swallows around it. Taako damn near _screams_ , definitely not expecting that, and slender fingers find their way to the back of Magnus’ head. Magnus bobs his head, working his tongue around Taako, searching for every spot that gets him a more intense reaction. He pulls back to swirl his tongue around the head and Taako’s fingers tighten and pull and god dammit that _stings_ so he pulls off entirely, grabbing Taako’s hands out of his hair.

“Don’t pull, man, that fucking hurts.”

Taako’s ears droop a little bit before springing back up. “Sorry. Just, keep going?”

Magnus does keep going, teasing Taako some more until the elf’s hips are bucking up into his mouth, causing Magnus to nearly choke. Magnus’ own neglected dick is aching, waiting for one of them to touch it, a bit of pre-come beading at the tip. He moves back up over Taako, grabbing the lube off the nightstand as he does. He warms some up in his hand before grabbing both of their dicks in one of his ridiculously large hands. Taako almost starts crying, begging Magnus “please don’t stop _don’t stop_ ”, and Magnus swears he sees a few tears catch in delicate eyelashes the first time he moves his hand.

Taako wraps his legs around Magnus’ waist, hips canting up into Magnus’ hand, and grips his shoulders. Sure, Mags didn’t want his hair pulled, but maybe…

Magnus twists his wrist _just right_ and Taako drags his nails up Magnus’ back and Magnus _moans_ and Taako is sure one of the others is gonna come in to see what’s wrong but he can’t even care because then Magnus squeezes their dicks and _Taako_ moans and digs his nails harder into the meat of Magnus’ shoulder and then they’re both coming and _oh god Magnus_.

When Taako finally opens his eyes, Magnus is gone. Taako sighs, not wanting to get up to clean himself off, but _definitely_ not wanting to fall asleep covered in their come. Before he can come to a decision, though, Magnus comes out of the bathroom, a wet rag and a glass of water in hand. Taako sits up against the headboard and accepts the glass, sipping it as Magnus wipes him down. Magnus chucks the rag toward Taako’s pile of dirty laundry, and Taako sets the empty glass on the nightstand.

Magnus fidgets, kneeling on the bed, not quite sure what to do. Taako looks at him and tilts his head. Magnus speaks up. “I can-”

“Stay,” Taako blurts out, surprising himself. He doesn’t usually let flings stay the night, but then again, Magnus isn’t a fling. “You can stay,” Taako repeats, steadier this time. Magnus perks up, crawling toward Taako before settling under the blankets. Taako curls himself up against Magnus’ chest, firm with just the right amount of _soft_ , wrapping one arm around the fighter. Magnus is _warm_ , like a personal space heater, and Taako finds himself falling asleep faster and easier than he has in ages, Magnus’ soft snores like a lullaby.


End file.
